Hotel Derk RP
standing at the entrance to The Wanderer Hotel]] What is 'Hotel Derk'? "Hotel Derk", "Hotel Drek", "Hotel Drekwiz" or "The Wanderer Hotel" is a lighthearted roleplaying (RP) group started by Drekwiz. For the map itself see a separate article. Setting The hotel is located in the middle of nowhere in a forest where it is circled by tents, campfires and pine trees. While the patrons work dutifully to supply customers with rooms and services the patrons create a melting pot of different origins and personalities. There are bound to be situation to arise where conflicts need to be solved. History After organizing and accepting applications from interested players for a week on Discord, Drek would debut a dedicated, improvisational roleplay named "Hotel Derk" (Or "Hotel Drek") - "a roleplay set in a hotel/pub/tavern during my night streams and where you will have a chance to participate in" as per his Discord - on July 29th-July 30th. The RP would serve as a hub for many known VRChat RPers to mingle and get into many shenanigans with. Notable participants have included Arcadum, Roflgator, Vince, Pandaboo, Justaminx, Gurg, and many, MANY others. Rules for the RP set by Drek himself # NO combat, do not bring out guns or weapons, no killing, no physical fighting, or "magic". # Respect RP, and be respectful of others # No meme avatars, ear rape, mic spam, trolling, no crashing, no intentional lagging. # Stay in character and never break rp. # Don't be too lewd, keep touching to friendly places, do not do things you would not do in IRL. # Describe actions that wouldn't be obvious or would be vague in the RP. # Don't force rp, if someone seems like they wouldn't want to engage its best to drop it. # Use the Staff room for OOC conversations. If you need to get out of RP use the safe phrase "I need a break" and then move to the staff room in the attic. Staff room is also open to guests. # Always listen to staff/security, unless you have a good rp reason not to. # If you are a guest you must use 1 avatar at all times or you will be kicked. # HAVE FUN WITH IT THIS ISNT SERIOUS AT ALL. Employees and associates This list is a living document being updated to keep track of characters working at the Hotel or who are associated with the hotel. WIKI: Please assist in updating and keeping the list up to date! *Drekwiz - Proprietor Bartenders *Vince - Bartender *zPanda - Bartender *Furch Servers *CupofThea - Server *Cupkek - Server *jinxKinks - Server *Gurg - as Ashley - Server Hostesses *JustAMinx - Hostess *Pandaboo - Hostess Security *ggqf *Hokiedude *Scopeless Janitor *Imduck *ci *Detrium Entertainers *Mico *PandawanBear *Xeynas Guests *Roflgator - July 30th *Arcadum - July 30th *Cece - July 30th *Zodicus - as Gob Len - July 30th *Heyarizona - July 30th *Anubis *Elite *Lulia *Shiny *Zoom *Ctrage *kron6 *Sandieman *Magicksundragon *Elliotli *Kevin - as Cookie Monster and Big Smoke *Ichi-tan *cxwing Trivia *The name of the RP is intentionally spelled weirdly as "Hotel Derk". *The Wanderer Hotel RP shares some similarities with The Gator Bar. Gallery Roflgator's visit on July 30th Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 1 Pandaboo.jpg|Pandaboo greeting Roflgator at the entrance. Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 2 Drek and Panda.jpg|Drekwiz and Pandaboo Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 3.jpg|Gurg as Ashley the server Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 4.jpg|Drekwiz explains the rules Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 5.jpg|A strange water creature appears Heyarizona Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 6.jpg|Uhmmm Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 7 Zodicus.jpg|Zodicus the Goblin Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 8.jpg|Talking with the other guests Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 9.jpg|Sneaking in the private offices... Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 10.jpg|Arcadum is visiting Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 11.jpg|Vince works at the bar Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 12.jpg|Everything is under control Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 13.jpg|No stress Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 14.jpg|This is fine... Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 15.jpg|People at the bar Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 16.jpg|Drek serving a Blue Man drink? Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 17.jpg|Spying on the browser history Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 18.jpg|Problems with some guests Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 19.jpg|This menu is strange Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 20 Loli chairs huh.jpg|Chairs for 'short' people Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 21.jpg|The Wanderer Hotel lobby Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 22.jpg|The Wanderer Hotel stage Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 23.jpg|ci the monkey forcing Lulia to drink something? Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 24.jpg|No problem here Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 25 Uhm.jpg|What happened here? Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 26 Storage room.jpg|The storage room Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 27 Goblin problems.jpg|Thieving Goblin face the security Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 28 Troublesome patrons.jpg|Don't mess with Vince Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 29 Hotel thieves.jpg|Discussing the thievery problem Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 30 Busted.jpg|Zodicus busted Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 31.jpg|Guilty? Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 32 Forced to share.jpg|Share a room is the solution? Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 33 No deal.jpg|Not sharing rooms Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 35 Protests.jpg|Better bum outside Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 36 Thats it.jpg|The group Category:RP Groups